


[Podfic] Kneeling

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Blasphemy Challenge (Good Omens), Blasphemy, Character Study, First Time, Introspection, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Purple Prose, Religion, This got away from me, Very on brand for me tbh, and sex, but boy is there blasphemy, but interpreted badly, do angels pray?, not christmas related, raised by ex-catholics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale is well-practiced at being on his knees.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Kneeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kneeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841096) by [Barefoot On The Moon (BarefootWanderer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarefootWanderer/pseuds/Barefoot%20On%20The%20Moon). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Kneeling-ea4f3u)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/Kneeling)


End file.
